


And Change Their State (the Truth Will Out Remix)

by kindkit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jackie knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Change Their State (the Truth Will Out Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Change Their State](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl). 



> Written for the June 2009 round of Remix the Drabble.

There are things Jackie expects from the Doctor by now--mainly cheeky remarks and a habit of disappearing with Rose for months on end--but not that he'd be quiet. For the last hour he's just sat there by that window, drinking tea, letting Rose tell her own uninterrupted versions of everything they've done.

Jackie makes a fresh pot, and he finally looks at her. "Thanks," he says, though he used to turn up his nose at Typhoo. "That's lovely, Jackie, thank you."

What a smile. What a shine in those big eyes.

What a nightmare that must be coming.


End file.
